A Little Less Conversation
by J.K. LoL-ing
Summary: A strange man appears and tells Daisuke that he must find his true love within the week! Who will be Daisuke's love? Daisuke/Satoshi...special appearance by Abel Nightroad in later chapters! I apologize for the OCs...
1. A Challenge for Daisuke!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Daisuke or Satoshi...I don't own Kaira either she is my friend's character I do, however, own Morgan and the plot, that is all. This is originally a request from deviantart...that is why my character and my friend's character is in it...and Abel Nightroad will be making an appearance, and the plot is really crazy!**_ XD

_**

* * *

**_

_**A Little Less Conversation (A Little More Action, Please)**_

Daisuke was walking to Satoshi's house, his classmate had been absent again and he was bringing Satoshi the homework. Suddenly, a young man with long brown hair and bright blue eyes behind glasses appeared in the road._ What a strange man…_Daisuke thought.

"Daisuke-kun!" the man called. Daisuke could tell that he wasn't Japanese, but his pronunciation was very good. Daisuke turned to the stranger.

"Me? Do I know you?" Daisuke asked. The man walked toward him, Daisuke tensed, ready to run.

"No, but I have a challenge for you." the man began. 'Before the week is over you must find your one true love. And no, it is neither Risa nor Riku. But it _is _eitherTakeshi, Dark, Krad, your dad, your grandfather, Wiz, Abel Nightroad, or…Satoshi." the man said with an enigmatic grin. "If you do not discover your love, something truly terrible will happen." he finished, staring into the young boy's eyes. Daisuke shuddered.

"W-wait…Dark?! How does that work?! And who's Abel Nightroad?!" Daisuke asked. The man shrugged.

"You'll just have to find out for yourself." was the reply. And with that, the man disappeared with a crack. Dazed, Daisuke continued to Satoshi's house. Daisuke knocked and after a while the door opened a bit and he could see a pale face with glasses and a shock of blue hair. Daisuke gulped.

"Um, Hiwatari-kun. I've brought you your work." Daisuke tried to seem cheery. Satoshi sensed that something was unnerving his classmate.

"Come in Niwa-kun." Satoshi replied, opening the door all the way.

* * *

Morgan apparated to his friends' house where his fiancée was waiting for him. He fixed his glasses as Kaira gave him a look.

"And where have you been?" the blue haired girl asked, her hands on her hips. Morgan just grinned devilishly and kissed her cheek.

"Just having some fun, love." he spoke in a British accent. Kaira eyed him suspiciously. "You know that 'mission' that I was supposed to do a month ago?" 

"Yeah, you procrastinator." Kaira said when Morgan paused. 

"I went to start it. It's quite amusing." Morgan told her. Kaira nodded.

"It better not have anything to do with drugs this time." Kaira said dangerously. Morgan's pale skin blanched even more. 

"Of course not!" he exclaimed, alarm in his sapphire eyes. Kaira smiled and pushed him onto the bed and began brushing his long brown hair.

* * *

_He really _is_ sick _Daisuke thought as his eyes roamed the other boy's body. Satoshi's hair was ruffled and his eyes were red and his skin was pale and clammy. Satoshi took the papers and set them on the messy table. The boy with the blue hair suppressed a cough.

"It's getting late, won't your parents worry?" Satoshi asked. Daisuke shook his head.

"They know that I'm here. They know you're sick and need help." Daisuke replied. Satoshi stared. Daisuke realized what he said and blushed. Satoshi looked away shyly.

"What makes you think…that I need help?" he asked his red haired companion quietly.

"Well, it's obvious that you have been home all day and it looks as if you have a fever. You haven't been to school since last Wednesday." Daisuke replied just as quietly. Satoshi's cheeks became pink.

"I'm…fine. It's just a cold." Satoshi's words were barely audible. Daisuke smiled.

"Of course you're fine! It's not like you're going to die!" he said. Satoshi smiled a bit and nodded. Daisuke looked at the clock and noticed that it was dinner time. "Oh, I'll try to make you something!" he insisted. The redhead worked with what he had. They ate together in silence, and then Daisuke took Satoshi's temperature. "You don't have a fever, but still, take care of yourself." he told the boy, then he left. _He better get home all right _Satoshi thought.

* * *

Morgan and Kaira lay in bed, hand in hand. Suddenly, Morgan rolled over so that he was straddling Kaira. He entwined his fingers with hers.

"I love you." he breathed in her ear. Kaira shivered.

"I know that, Morgan." she said, reaching up to kiss her beloved. She then broke away. "So, do you know _who_ the boy's true love is?" she asked. Morgan shrugged his slender shoulders.

"Nope. Kaira, honey, I only have a couple hours until I have to leave again." Morgan said as he nuzzled her neck. "I want you." he growled roughly into her ear.

"You all ready have me." Kaira replied.

* * *

Daisuke got home fine, but once he entered his house chaos ensued. His mother had not disabled the traps, and Daisuke, who had been in deep thought, fell right into them. He escaped as quickly as possible into his room.

_It shouldn't be that hard to find my true love. I should just change into Dark and that would be the end of that. But why do all my choices have to be guys? So, what, now I'm gay? _Daisuke thought. _This is ridiculous. How do I know that that guy was even telling the truth? I should just go up to the guys and kiss them and if I turn into Dark they are my true love _he finally formed his plan. He even made a list of the order he would kiss them.

_**Kissing List**_

_**1. Takeshi**_

_**2. Dark (somehow)**_

_**3. Abel Night road (whoever he is)**_

_**4. Satoshi**_

_**5. Krad**_

_**6. Father (please no)**_

_**7. Grandfather (please, please, please, please, please NO!)**_

_**8. Wiz (isn't that bestiality?)**_

* * *

**Ummm, comment please? **


	2. Let the Challenge Begin!

**DISCLAIMER: ONCE AGAIN, ALL CHARACTERS EXCEPT MORGAN ARE NOT MINE, NOT EVEN KAIRA SHE BELONGS TO A FRIEND!! **

* * *

**A LITTLE LESS CONVERSATION (A LITTLE MORE ACTION PLEASE) CHAPTER 2: LET THE CHALLENGE BEGIN!**

Daisuke stared at the list for a little bit longer then he went to bed. The sun woke Daisuke up in the morning. He wondered why he had a dreadful feeling in his stomach that was worse than the feeling he had during the school play. Then he remembered that he had to find his "true love" before the week was over. He counted in his head and found that he had six days and eight people. He decided to get Takeshi and Wiz out of the way. Just then he saw his pet staring up at him.

"Hey Wiz, come here!" Daisuke patted his knee and Wiz sat on his knee. Suddenly, the boy picked Wiz up and kissed the creature. Daisuke waited a while and nothing happened. He sighed. "Good, you're not it." He said to his pet. Wiz just stared up at him, a puzzled expression the bunny-thing's face. Daisuke shrugged and got ready for school. Then he went downstairs and ate breakfast. Nothing interesting happened until Daisuke met up with Takeshi. Takeshi was rambling about something unimportant, as usual. The red head stared at his best friend and gulped, it was now or never. He first made sure no one was around to see, and then he leaned over and kissed Takeshi right on the lips. Nothing happened except for Takeshi pushing him away, shouting something, and standing there glaring.

"Excuse me, I didn't catch that…" Daisuke blushed as he asked.

"What'd you do that for?!" Takeshi said vehemently.

"I'm sorry…" Daisuke began, and then he told his friend all about the mysterious man and what he had to do. "So, I had to kiss you…sorry." Daisuke told Takeshi.

"No problem." Takeshi replied, waving his hand.

Meanwhile, Morgan was looking for Abel Nightroad. _Here priest-y, priest-y, priest-y…where the hell are you? _IMorgan thought, looking left, then right. He sighed, and then his breathed hitched as he caught sight of a long, silver ponytail. He did a double take and saw that it was indeed, Abel. He ran after the other man.

"Father Nightroad! Father Nightroad! Wait, please!" Morgan called out. Abel stopped and turned, his eyes widening when he saw the brunette.

"He-hello? Do I know you?" Abel asked. Morgan shook his head.

"No, but I have a favor to ask you…" Morgan launched into some elaborate story that I refuse to write. Abel agreed to go with him and Morgan apparated them back to Morgan and Kaira's place. After preparing Abel for the meeting with Daisuke, Morgan and Abel departed and ended up in Daisuke's room.

"Yo! I brought you Abel Nightroad!" Morgan announced. Daisuke wasn't there though. So, Morgan and Abel sat down on his bed and waited. A few minutes later, the boy showed up.

"Whoa! It's you!" Daisuke shouted.

"Well, duh…I brought Abel to you!" Morgan replied.

"Okay, wait one minute…I want to see if Dark is my love first…" the red head told him. Daisuke walked over to a picture of Dark, kissed it, nothing happened. "Well, that settles it!" Daisuke announced jovially and he returned to the two men.

"Okay, Abel, this is Daisuke; Daisuke, this is Abel. Make out now." Morgan demanded.

"I'm starting to think you are only doing this because you enjoy it…" Daisuke mumbled. Then he kissed Abel and nothing happened. "Sweet" the boy said as he broke the kiss. Morgan took Abel away. "Wow, this is happening fast…" Daisuke said happily. _Who's left?_ he thought. He consulted his list and found that his dad, grandfather, Krad, and Satoshi were left. _I should get dad and grandfather over with…_ he thought as he went downstairs.

* * *

Morgan returned to his place and Kaira was lying on the bed, sleeping. Morgan grinned slyly as he crept over to the bed and slipped under the covers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. He heard her moan as she snuggled into him.

"Allo poppet…" he whispered in her ear. Kaira turned over, opened her eyes, and punched him in the stomach.

"Ugh." Morgan groaned.

"Morgan!" Kaira exclaimed. "I'm sorry, you scared me! What have I told you about sneaking into the bed!?" she admonished him. The pain in Morgan's stomach subsided quickly and his eyes flashed, and then he pinned Kaira down. "Wh-what are you doing?" She asked as Morgan bore down on her.

"You have to pay for that…" Morgan replied menacingly. Kaira shuddered. Morgan moved his face closer to hers, Kaira shook even more. Then he kissed her sweetly, pulled back, and smiled.

Kaira had closed her eyes and after Morgan pulled back she opened them and saw Morgan smiling gently. She glared at him.

"You scared me! Twice!" She shouted at him. Morgan's smile fell a little. The frown deepened as Kaira picked up a pillow and threw it at him.

"Hey! Play nice now! I didn't mean to the first time!" He attempted to soothe his angry fiancée. Kaira's anger died after she tossed all the pillows on the bed at Morgan's head. He successfully caught them all. "Don't you want to know how the mission is going?" He asked with a hurt expression on his face. Kaira sighed and nodded.

"Well…he hasn't found his 'true love' yet. So, I took Abel home. But he's still trying very hard. Everything's going nicely." Morgan told her. She smiled.

"How much are you getting paid again?" she asked.

"Umm…let's see…50 for the first visit, 100 for the second, and 50 for the last visit…so 200 bucks." Morgan replied with a smile. "And this is very easy, almost too easy, and not even worth the money…" He murmured and he pulled Kaira to him.

"Who's ordering you to do this anyways?" Kaira asked. Morgan chuckled and she watched his Adam's Apple bob.

"His _mother_…" Morgan said in and amused tone.

"Wow…" was all Kaira said.

"Yeah, she's kinda mental…" Morgan said nonchalantly. Kaira shook her head in disbelief.

* * *

Daisuke was gathering his courage as he entered the kitchen when the doorbell rang. He went to get the door. He was surprised to see Takeshi standing there.

"Hey…what's up?" Daisuke said. He noticed that his friend was just a tad bit flustered. "Want to come in?" Takeshi nodded.

They went up to Daisuke's bedroom.

"I need to ask you a question!" Takeshi announced. Daisuke turned to him.

"Yes?"

"Well…when you kissed me…you didn't feel…anything?" the boy asked the red head. Daisuke paled at the question.

"No, why?" he said tentatively. Takeshi's face fell visibly, but he hid his disappointment behind a smile.

"Ok, just wondering…that's all." Daisuke nodded as his friend made excuses. Then Takeshi bolted from the room, a couple minutes later, Daisuke saw him running down the street.

Takeshi ran all the way to his street, but when he slowed down a young man appeared out of nowhere.

"Oy, Takeshi!" the man shouted. Takeshi stopped, he recognized the man as the same guy who told Daisuke he had to find his 'true love'.

"You! Why'd you tell Daisuke to do that?! You ruined everything!" Takeshi shouted.

Morgan held his hands out, palms up.

"Hey, don't get so disgruntled, you don't love him, trust me. Sorry for dropping by, but I wanted to know something…why did you accept Daisuke's story so readily?" Morgan asked. Takeshi stared for a minute, then he spoke slowly and earnestly.

"He just looked so determined and, come on, who could _not_ believe that cute, innocent face of his?"

* * *

**OKAY, HERE'S THE SECOND CHAPTER! PLEASE COMMENT!! I have cookies!**


	3. Morgan and Emiko

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DNANGEL OR THE CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED WITH IT. I ONLY OWN MORGAN AND SCHUYLER who is mentioned briefly KAIRA BELONGS TO MY FRIEND.**

* * *

Morgan chuckled as Takeshi took off again. He watched the boy run around the corner and out of sight.

"Out of sight, out of mind…" Morgan muttered arcanely, then he returned to his place.

Daisuke lay in bed, smiling. He had decided to wait until the next day to test his father and grandfather, but he had made a large amount of progress that day. He thought of his plans while drifting off to sleep.

During the night, Daisuke had a dream where Krad was his true love. Needless to say, it was not a pleasant dream. In the early hours of the morning, Daisuke woke covered in a cold sweat. He was breathing hard and kept shifting on the soaked sheets. After a few minutes, the red head hopped out of bed and went down to the kitchen to get a drink. He was rubbing his eyes when he bumped into someone. That someone happened to be Morgan.

"Whoa! What are you doing here?! Now?!" Daisuke whispered.

"Umm…I was gonna go wake you up…to get you started on today's work." Morgan replied nervously, glad that it was dark in the house.

"Uh-huh. And what's your name anyways?" Daisuke demanded, which was quite unlike him.

"That's classified inform–"

"Cut the crap."

"Oh, fine! It's Morgan. Happy? May I go?"

"Fine."

Morgan left with a loud crack and Daisuke blinked, he now felt very tired. The boy walked into the kitchen, got some water, and then went back to bed.

He woke a few hours later; almost late for school. He shot out of bed, got dressed, and ran downstairs. He didn't even greet his parents and grandfather, let alone eat. He just shot out the door, and made it to school five minutes late.

The whole day felt rushed to Daisuke and he couldn't shake this uneasy feeling in his stomach. Daisuke tried to get rid of the feeling by concentrating on schoolwork, but that didn't work, so he began to plan for the day.

Meanwhile, when Morgan arrived at home, he was really unnerved. Daisuke had seen him at the house! _Good thing the boy didn't walk into the kitchen five minutes earlier or he would have really freaked out._ Morgan thought as he tried to make his heart stop pounding. Morgan was at the Niwa house to receive his pay from Emiko. When Morgan was first approached by Daisuke's mother, he was walking down the streets of Tokyo, looking for his friend in a game of international hide-and-seek.

Morgan was searching for Schuyler, aforementioned friend, in a shop with adorable plushies when an extremely hyper woman approached him.

"Oh my God! Are you a wizard?!" the woman asked.

"Umm, yeah…" Morgan whispered back.

"Want to take on a job for me? I will pay you two hundred U.S. dollars."

"Um, sure, what is the job?"

"Well…" Emiko began, a few minutes later, she gave him a number and an address and he said he would contact her when he began the mission. She left the store and Morgan continued his search.

Morgan returned to the present and went to the kitchen to get a drink and some food. He fingered the cash in his pocket and smiled as he opened the fridge door.

"Morgan? Is that you?" Kaira's voice came from the next room.

"Yeah." Morgan called back, a piece of chicken in his mouth.

"Where were you?" Kaira asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Getting money." Morgan replied as he poured some juice. "Want some juice or something?"

"No juice, but I will take some of that sandwich…" Kaira replied as she grabbed Morgan's sandwich out of his hands and took a bite.

"Hey!" Morgan protested, but his chastising tone was ruined by the giggles escaping from his lips. Kaira grinned and handed the sandwich back.

"So, how's that kid doing?" Kaira asked.

"Pretty good." Morgan replied. "He's almost done…"

Daisuke got home from school and collapsed on the couch. He was so exhausted from the fast-paced day. He covered his face with a pillow and groaned.

"Daisuke? Are you okay?" Daisuke heard his father, Kosuke, ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" the boy's voice was muffled and Kosuke just stood there. He jumped back when Daisuke suddenly tossed the pillow aside and sat up. Kosuke had sat down on the couch so that when Daisuke sat up he collided with his father and accidentally kissed Kosuke. Both Daisuke and his father blushed profusely and jumped apart. "I'm so sorry, Dad!" the red head exclaimed.

"It's okay!" Kosuke dismissed Daisuke's apology. Daisuke didn't say one more word and instead ran up to his room.

Once he slammed the door shut he threw himself upon the bed and just lay there, as still as the dead. He sighed deeply and flipped over.

"Thank goodness." he breathed. Wiz hopped onto Daisuke's stomach and stared at him. "You know what, Wiz? I think I'm gonna try Grandfather last…that is gonna be too awkward." Daisuke announced to his pet. Wiz made an encouraging noise and nuzzled the boy. Daisuke sighed. "Who next then? Satoshi would be easily accessible, plus the fact that I don't want to kiss Krad…" Daisuke shuddered as Wiz growled.

**PLEASE REVIEW!! I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE OF YOUR CHOICE! **


	4. And the Winner is

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I only own the plot, Morgan and Schuyler. **

**Sorry this story is short and poorly written. But this is the last chapter.**

* * *

**A Little Less Conversation (A Little More Action, Please) Chapter 4.**

Daisuke laid there in silence until his mother called him for dinner. He jumped off the bed and ran downstairs, on the way he bumped into his father. When he saw who it was he blushed a little.

"Sorry Dad."

"I-it's okay…"

Daisuke continued to the dining room, Kosuke right behind him.

_That poor kid goes through so much because of Emiko… She didn't even asked me if I wanted to do this. She just told me that my own son was gonna kiss me! _Kosuke thought as they entered the dining room.

Dinner was silent for once as Daisuke couldn't even look at his father and Kosuke couldn't look at his wife. It was sufficiently awkward.

* * *

Morgan giggled as he watched Pokémon, not noticing that his friend, Schuyler, had entered the room. Kaira wasn't home and Morgan was totally engulfed in the show.

"Boo!" Schuyler whispered as he breathed in Morgan's ear.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Morgan exclaimed as he jumped out of his seat. Schuyler chuckled.

"Hey, sorry man. Perfect opportunity. You and your cartoons…" The vampire shook his head. Morgan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, what do you want?" Morgan asked impatiently. Kaira didn't like Schuyler around.

"You."

"Whaaaaa?"

"I want you. I can't have you. I want you more."

"Schuyler. We've had this conversation over 9,000 times. No. Plus, I have work to do…"

"Fine." The vampire huffed, plopping onto the couch. Morgan sat beside him. They continued to watch Pokémon together. Schuyler was surprised when he felt lips on his cheek.

"You can't have me, but, I admire your persistence." Morgan told him.

Schuyler smiled sweetly and replied, "You know I'll never give up. I'll always be here." Morgan nodded.

"I've gotta go check up on the kid…laters!" with that Morgan left.

* * *

It was a new day and Daisuke felt good.

"Today, I'm gonna get this stupid thing over with!" He told Wiz. He hopped out of bed, got dressed, at breakfast, and headed to school. He met up with Takeshi.

"Hey, Daisuke?"

"What is it?"

"Are you sure you don't…like me, like me?"

"I wish I could tell you yes, but, I don't…."

"Oh."

"It's okay, man! We can just be friends, it was great before this all started happening!" Daisuke said desperately. Takeshi nodded. It _had _been a lot less confusing before the kiss. They continued to school in silence.

Throughout the day, Daisuke kept looking for Satoshi. iHe's not here._ Must be sick again…_ Daisuke frowned. Then an idea hit him. He wouldn't have to sneak Satoshi away to kiss him, he could just go to his house!

At the end of the day the teacher asked him if he would take their assignments to Satoshi's house. The red head accepted readily. He called his mother and told her that he would be late getting home and he told him it was fine.

Daisuke arrived at Satoshi's house and felt his stomach flutter. He walked up to the door and knocked. A couple minutes later, Satoshi opened the door.

"Niwa-kun…"

"Hey Hiwatari-kun! Are you okay? The teacher sent me to give you your work."

"Yeah, I'm feeling better now. Again? Are you really the closest person to me?" Daisuke nodded in response. Satoshi blushed when Daisuke smiled at him. "Come on in then…" Satoshi told him with a sigh.

Daisuke handed the papers to Satoshi, remembering the last time he was in this house. Satoshi set them down, all the while staring at Daisuke, who blushed.

_He's so…cute._ Satoshi thought. Daisuke suddenly noticed that Satoshi was blushing too.

"Hiwatari-kun…" Daisuke whispered. Satoshi blinked as Daisuke leaned forward and kissed him. Satoshi's heart sped up and after a hesitation he kissed back.

"Niwa…kun…." Satoshi opened his eyes, he had closed them during the kiss, not to see Daisuke, but Dark instead. "You! What are you…my God!" Satoshi panicked.

Daisuke had felt his heart stop when he felt himself change. _This is it…Satoshi is my love._

Satoshi stared for what felt like and eternity. Dark stared back, wondering why Daisuke loved this boy. Eventually, Daisuke was changed back.

"Satoshi…I love you." Daisuke told the blue haired boy, blushing.

"Daisuke. You're so cute when you blush." Satoshi replied, hugging the red head close.

* * *

Morgan was watching all the while, waiting for Daisuke to leave. Unfortunately for him, he had to wait until after Daisuke made Satoshi some dinner, ate, and finally left.

* * *

Daisuke disembarked from the house with a smile on his face. He was only two steps out the door when Morgan appeared right in front of him.

"Hey Daisuke! I saw. You found your true love, congrats!" Morgan said happily.

"Uh-huh."

"Yeah…I'll just escort you to your house then." Morgan said, hoping that Daisuke wouldn't mind. To his surprise, the boy was smiling.

When they got to Daisuke's house, Morgan went right in with him.

"What are you doing?" Daisuke asked.

"I have some business to attend to…" Was all Morgan said.

"Morgan! Daisuke!" Emiko exclaimed.

"Hello, Emiko. How are you?" Morgan asked, bowing.

Emiko giggled. "A gentleman, as always. I'm fine. I assume you are here for the rest of your payment?"

"Payment?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes, I was ordered to give you that quest for your love by your mother in exchange for money. Sorry for deceiving you…" Morgan replied, taking the money from Emiko. "Heh, and with that I bid you adieu!" Morgan said with a fancy bow and then he disappeared.

"So, who was it?" Emiko asked excitedly.

"Satoshi." Daisuke replied with a grin.

"I'm so happy for you!" His mother exclaimed, hugging her son tight.

"But, why did you do this, Mom?" Daisuke asked.

"Because you seemed so confused with those two girls and I thought maybe you didn't love _either_ of them…it was mostly on a whim though." Emiko replied.

"Thank you, Mom." Daisuke murmured.

**Please comment! Thank you!**


End file.
